


Cover Art for 'The White Lotuses' by SilentAuror

by missmuffin221



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 17:01:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7722628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missmuffin221/pseuds/missmuffin221





	Cover Art for 'The White Lotuses' by SilentAuror

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SilentAuror](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentAuror/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The White Lotuses](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3717955) by [SilentAuror](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentAuror/pseuds/SilentAuror). 



[](http://s328.photobucket.com/user/yawnyawn221/media/silentauror3_zpssq8mh7xj.jpg.html)


End file.
